Friendship
by Holic-san
Summary: Según el diccionario el término amistad tienen el significado de afecto personal desisteresado. Aunque hay alguién que no está muy satisfecho con dicha definición,al menos,no se ajusta a "su amistad" con él


Bueno, aquí vengo con está historia que ideé de madrugada. Es mi primer intento de shonen ai, así que no seais demasiado crueles xDD

Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, su fuera así no hubiera permitido tan indigno final

Gracias a **chibi yoruichi** por dearle un repasillo a esas faltas tan peculiares en mí xDD. Al final no escribí nada yaoi, pero espero que el shonen ai te sirva, aunque sea así de ligerito XDDDD

* * *

****

**_ Friendship_**

**Amistad**: Afecto personal desinteresado.

Al menos eso es la definición que daban los diccionarios. Si los eruditos habían acordado eso entonces¿por qué tenía la ligera impresión de que su definición de amistad para con él era errónea a lo que había escrito en aquel diccionario?

Afecto personal, vale, era cierto que le tenía afecto aunque él no fuera una persona que exteriorizara sus sentimientos. ¿Desinteresado? Ahí la cosa ya cambiaba, ahí estaban puestas todas sus dudas. Por muchas vueltas que le había dado, aquel caos que se estaba formando en su interior no le podía estar pasando a él, alguien serio y responsable que era admirado y respetado por todos sus compañeros.

Igual era cosa de la adolescencia, sí, tal vez, cualquier excusa le servía para aplacar sus nervios. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía con quien podía hablar del tema. Su madre podía ser una buena opción, siempre suelen ser muy comprensibles con los problemas de sus hijos, pero aún así, la idea no le acababa de convencer, así que decidió desecharla, creando otro conflicto interno que deseó aparcar en su subconsciente.

Podía recurrir a Oishi y Eiji, aunque en público controlaban bastante sus muestras de amor; más bien era Oishi el que refrenaba un poco la efusividad de Eiji, ya era un secreto a voces que la Golden Pair eran pareja más allá de las pistas de tenis.

Se paró en seco y frunció el ceño, esa tampoco había sido una buena idea¿y si se lo contaba y luego se resolvía todo con la teoría de la revolución hormonal típica de cualquier adolescente?

Sí, eso debía de ser, la adolescencia. Esa etapa en la vida de cualquier ser humano que además de los cambios hormonales viene acompañada de un sinfín de cosas, como la maduración de psiquis, aunque bien pensado, él no proyectaba precisamente la imagen de un adolescente, no era la primera vez que acompañando a sus compañeros de equipo, lo tomaban a él como a un profesor.

Definitivamente le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, seguro que sus miedos internos no eran más que infundados, no había por qué preocuparse.

-Saa, Tezuka ¿Te pasa algo?

Sí, sí que le pasaba, como para no darse cuenta, en cuanto escuchó la voz del tensai del equipo, un cosquilleo le recorrió todo su sistema nervioso. Definitivamente esto no era algo que ignorándolo pasara de largo.

Se giró hacia su interlocutor, poco a poco, observándolo en un recorrido ascendente. Todo iba bien hasta que su vista se poso en los labios de Fuji. Aquella prácticamente eterna sonrisa era uno de los mayores atractivos del joven. Bella a la par que enigmática.

- No me pasa nada Fuji.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, por cierto, vamos a estar solos en casa.

Y ahí estaba la sonrisa que más le descolocaba, esa sonrisa picarona que hacía que su cuerpo se tensara y sufriera taquicardias.

Era cierto, no podía negarlo más, aquella amistad no era para nada desinteresada, siempre acababa cayendo en sus redes, y eso le frustraba, ya que todo lo que antes se había dicho a sí mismo para no aceptar aquella realidad se iba al garete.

Aun así, aunque la mitad del tiempo se lo negara a sí mismo diciéndose que aquello no era más que amistad, lo cierto es que le gustaba bastante aquella situación. Aunque eso le molestara en cierta manera.

Así, esbozando finalmente una pequeña sonrisa, decidió que por ahora, acompañaría a Fuji hasta casa.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito XDD. Aprovecho para decir que mis otros fics no están abandonados, es que soy así de lenta xDDDD 


End file.
